


Who Needs Potstickers When I Have You?

by superkaradamnvers



Series: Thanksgiving Is All About Giving And Receiving (wink) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Food Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Icing, Interrupted Sex, Kalex, Kissing, Lesbian Alex Danvers, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Sex, Pie, Shower Sex, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Useless Lesbians, ciNNAMON BUNS, my first Kalex fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Kara and Alex are in a serious relationship. This is what happens when you leave them alone.With sweet and sticky things.I’m totally not sorry. :3





	Who Needs Potstickers When I Have You?

**Author's Note:**

> Co written with my sister, @iwillbewiththegodstonight ,on tumblr.
> 
> The theme for this is Love Me Like You Do, by Ellie Goulding

“Morning darling,” Alex said as Kara walked up to her in the kitchen and gave her a sweet kiss, pressing her lips to Alex’s first gently, and then more firmly as Alex relaxed into the feeling. Kara pressed gently against Alex’s waist until Alex was firmly stuck between her and the kitchen counter, then finally remembered herself an pulled back with a shy blush, licking her lips barely. 

“Sorry, I can’t resist that. How did you sleep?” Kara asked, sitting down on the chair in the kitchen and smiling.

“I slept fine, Kara. So... I wanted to ask... how you think we’re going to break it to mom that we’re actually in a serious relationship? You know, like this afternoon when she comes to see us for dinner?”

“I’m not sure.” Kara said softly, shaking her head. “I can’t think about anything until I have food in front of me. Please tell me we have potstickers.” Kara said already imagining the taste of them in her mouth.

“Oh Kara.” Alex said with a smirk. “That’s part of why I love you, and by the way you’ve already had your breakfast in bed this morning.” Alex said, laughing underneath her breath at the real meaning of that. “And no, we don’t. You ate them all last night, remember.” She said, rising and walking over to the counter.

“Alex, you know I can’t live without my potstickers.” Kara said eagerly, wanting that exact food in her stomach immediately. “But you’re right that was a good breakfast.” Kara said with a smirk on her face, thinking back to the early morning with Alex, biting her lip at the memory.

“How about one of your other most favourite foods on the planet?” Alex said walking up to Kara with a brown paper bag in her hands. “You were still sleeping, so I decided to surprise you with something else warm, and sticky, and sweet.” Alex said with a smirk, noticing Karas eyes dilate barely t the completely intentional words.

“Is that cinnamon buns I smell?” Kara asked, licking her lips as she looked at the bag like she was going to eat them through the paper. “From Noonans?”

“As a matter of fact they are.” Alex sing songed, handing the bag to Kara before Kara ripped it out of her hands in desperation.

“Oh my god! Cinnamon buns! Thank you!” Kara practically shouted, and opened the bag way too eagerly. 

“Still fresh out of the oven, with extra icing and extra cinnamon.” 

“Oh my god, this tastes incredible.” Kara moaned, eating them out of the bag, closing her eyes at the flavour.

“Darling save me some.” Alex said putting a plate in front of her as Kara licked the icing off her fingertips.

“Oh, yeah.” Kara muttered before taking one out of the bag and putting it on the plate for Alex. Kara quickly started eating out of the bag again.

“Oh, thanks I feel so cherished.” Alex said taking her cinnamon bun.

“I’m sorry you know how I get around cinnamon buns.” Kara whispered leaning over to feed Alex a small bite of cinnamon bun.

“I know darling.” Alex said taking to finger full of icing off the top of her cinnamon bun and bringing it to Kara’s lips right before putting on the her nose and cheek.

“Oh that’s it, your going to get it now.” Kara said eagerly rising out of her seat.

“Oh really.” Alex teased, taunting kara, until she felt Kara lift her onto the counter top. 

“Oh, Kara.” Alex gasped she felt Kara’s hand on her thigh, seeing her take some icing on her fingertip, and saw Kara spread it over her chest. Alex put one hand behind her as a brace, and whimpered at the feeling of Kara’s warm wet tongue on her skin, warm and cold from the icing, all at the same time, and after a few licks Alex put her hand around Kara’s neck for stability, head falling back as Kara took over and pulled Alex closer to the edge of the tabletop. Alex smirked as Kara bit ever so gently, and moaned at the flavour, and whimpered as Kara pulled her bra aside along with her shirt, and brought her Kryptonian skilled mouth over a hardened and stiff nipple.

Alex gasped at that, and pulled Kara closer instinctively, having missed the feel of Kara’s lips over her skin even after only a few hours of quiet since their last time. A few weeks now had passed since they’d first discovered that they might, in fact, have a real spark, and well... Kara definitely seemed more than eager to do this.

After a few weeks now, Kara had denied calmed in the least, and Alex couldn’t exactly complain either, the intense, Kryptonian charged orgasms being something Alex could more than be happy with. And get used to.

Only after Alex felt that first deep pull of an orgasm, everything tensing inside her at Kara’s ever eager mouth and fingers, some deeply centred and usually ignored part of her brain stopped to think about what was happening. An that reminded her what day it was. Thanksgiving. People. Eliza. An hour.

Shit.

Alex gently sat up and pushed Kara to stop, and Kara only did after a moment, with some reluctance, and met Alex’s eyes with a light pout, licking her lips.

“Kara, no. Not with our mother coming over in a while. Not with the icing as a treat. I...” Alex started, looking down at her bare chest with the icing. “I need a shower now.”

“Sorry.” Kara muttered and helped Alex off the tabletop, and leaned in to kiss her softly, sweetly.

“No don’t be. I want to, we just can’t right now. Not with our mother coming over. After, i promise. I’m going to grab a quick shower to clean up. I’m sure you can keep yourself busy with the cinnamon buns, Kar.” Alex said, and reached over to swipe a finger full of the icing, and deposited it on Kara’s lips, then pulling away and walking off, leaving Kara be.

—

Alex gasped when she heard the shower door move and open, and again a second later when she felt Kara’s hands slide over her waist and immediately down, going straight for the prize. Alex turned and intended to ask Kara why, and stop her, but stopped at the sight of Kara’s goddess like body, bare before her, water droplets cascading down her perfect body. Alex gulped at the sight, the vision alone causing a reaction, and closed her eyes to a loud gasp when Kara pushed gently to press her against the glass. Alex sighed, Kara’s warm body against her a contrast to the cold wall, and gasped when Kara’s fingers slipped over her clit as if she did this a million times a day, and boy, Kara knew how to play Alex perfectly. 

So perfectly, that Alex was whimpering within seconds, her body instantaneously caving to Kara’s desire, like a string played by a master at the violin. Alex immediately went along, and merely seconds later, Alex didn’t even remember what she wanted to protest about, and Kara’s quiet ‘we have time, beautiful’, being all Alex needed to give in and settle into Kara’s expert touch.

Alex knew it wouldn’t take her long, like this, and surely enough, within a quick moment, Kara had her wet and soaking and dripping. And begging. It never took long with someone as special as Kara, and Alex was quickly realizing kara might just be the best she’d ever had. And now, well Alex couldn’t really care. All her senses were focused on Kara, on every touch.. every breath... every single minuscule caress...

“Please,” Alex whimpered as Kara pressed a finger deep inside her, and moaned, just as she knew she would, and Kara smirked in response, thrusting her fingers deeper, harder, making Alex practically sag against the opaque glass wall of her shower, one hand finding the nearby the ledge for balance. “Kara please... just, oh!” Alex shouted, closing her eyes to Kara’s touch.

Alex was getting closer, and right now if Kara dared stop, Alex would probably yell from frustration. But Kara had no intention of that, Alex knew. Not now. Not with kara like this in front of her. Wanting. Eager. Desperate.

Pressing her lips back against Kara’s, Alex desperately kissed her, fusing their mouths together under the steaming water. She had to kiss Kara when she went over. She had to feel it. Had to feel the tiniest shivers that raced through Kara as Kara felt her come, knowing she caused them. Alex gasped as Kara hooked her fingers up, and in a come here motion, and Alex tensed against her, a quick gasp escaping her at the suddenness of Kara’s touch.

Alex felt Kara repeat the move, and Alex barely broke the kiss to gasp for a breath, which quickly turned into a loud shout.

“Fuck, Kara! Yes!” Alex shouted, and felt Kara bring her other hand up and around Alex’s waist, no doubt to to hold her up as a strong orgasm rocketed through her. Alex smiled barely and kissed her again, revelling in the feeling of Kara’s reaction to her, as she came undone.

Alex smirked as Kara kissed down her jawline, bringing free hand up and into her hair, pushing stray strands away from her face, and to cradle her closer. Alex leaned into the touch, utterly in love with Kara. She always had been. Smiling against her cheek, Alex fought to kiss any amount of skin she could, needing the contact.

Alex smiled and let her fingers trail up Kara’s thigh and higher, and then it was Kara’s turn to gasp as Alex decided to repay the favour. Kara, didn’t need nearly as much time, and whimpered as Alex slipped her fingers deep inside Kara’s soaking wet centre, starting a quick short rhythm that Alex knew would have her over in mere moments. It always did, and Alex knew that fact. Kara gasped and met Alex’s gaze, and Alex felt her arousal spike and the lust increase simply from the look in Kara’s wild blue eyes. That, I love you look. Plain and simple. It drove Alex insane.

When Kara did go over, it was with a loud yell, some kind of Kryptonian curse mixed in with Alex’s name and a loud ‘holy fuck’, all together and all consuming. Kara kissed Alex immediately after, a sloppy, wet, perfect kiss that left Alex just as weak as the orgasm itself had, and let her forehead lean against Kara’s, Alex still panting as she stared into Kara’s perfect deep blue eyes. Like an ocean at midnight. Like constellations in space. Alex desperately wanted to stare long enough to connect the dots.

Sweeping her hands lazily through Kara’s wet hair, Alex rinsed out the tangles and kissed her again, and again, happily getting lost in the feel of Kara’s perfectly porcelain skin. Until she felt Kara shift and listen, her head turned to the side, panting suddenly silent as she listened. Alex listened as well, and quickly heard a door close, and stopped, shifting to listen more directly, then breaking into a giggle against Kara’s shoulder, when she realized that must be their mother.

“Kara? Alex?” Alex heard, and smirked, and looked at Kara, who was redder than her cape already.

—

“Mom, you’re... ummm, early.” Alex said in a surprised tone, standing in the doorway of the bedroom dripping wet, and only wearing a small towel that barely did it’s job, as well as Kara. 

“Actually I’m late but I thought we agreed on noon.” Eliza said, a curious look on her face.

“Late?” Alex asked curiously, glancing at the clock behind Eliza. “Oh it’s 1:00pm? We... um.. must have lost track of time.” Alex said, trying to come up with some kind of excuse, staring at Kara now for any help. 

“No it’s fine you girls should sleep in more often, were you working late again?” Eliza asked innocently.

“Slept in.” Kara said softly with a sarcastic snort, earning a glare from Alex.

“Actually we didn’t sleep in, we umm...” Alex trailed off, blushing as she tried to figure out something, not knowing how long their mom had been there.

“So how did you not know what time it was?” Eliza asked quietly.

“Well to be honest we were in the shower... um, together. Because we’re... um... we’re a couple now.” Alex admitted with much trouble.

“Oh,” Eliza said after a long moment of silence. “Um... ok. Well...”

“I... we planned to tell you over dinner.” Alex said quickly.

“I... I need pie.”

“Pie? Please tell me you brought your pecan pie?” Kara said eagerly getting dressed and grabbing the whole pie in light speed.

“Well that’s gone.” Eliza noted, still blinking at the speed, slightly disappointed but not at all super surprised. “Please tell me you have at least a beer?” Eliza asked a mere moment later as she saw Alex come in, pulling on her shirt.

“Oh I’m sorry, I think I may have got the last one.” Alex said sitting down on the couch beside Kara, leaning into Kara automatically, casually leaning her arm on the sofa behind Kara. Leaning in, Alex snuggled her nose just under Kara’s ear, whispering, “Love me like you do, Kara.” 

Eliza walked over and settled across from them, and Alex took a quick sip of her beer before taking the pie dish out of Kara’s hands and handing the small slice to Eliza with a fork from the table. 

“Oh thanks, honey.” Eliza said as Alex put her arm around Kara again, cuddling her closer.

“Oh, mom, you’re going to need this.” Alex said, putting a splash of beer on her pie slice.

“Yes, I really think I will, especially after what I heard.”


End file.
